High density parallel lines are employed as bit lines or word line interconnection line structures in a memory array, which may be a three-dimensional memory array or a two-dimensional memory array. Typically, such high density parallel lines are formed with a minimum lithographic pitch, which makes it difficult to provide reliable low resistance electrical contact between each line and underlying via structures.